


For Science!

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Podfic Available, jane loves it too, kissfest response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darcy, it's not that big of a deal. And keep your voice down!"</p><p>Now available as a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/780352">podfic</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles">sisi_rambles</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> A response to [theleaveswant](http://theleaveswant.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt on [such_heights' Avengers kiss fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/390500.html): Darcy/Jane, for science!

“WHAT?!?!"

Jane covered her ears and winced. "Darcy, it's not that big of a deal. And keep your voice down!"

Darcy narrowed her eyes and leaned across the table, heedless of the effect her bust was having on the empty beer bottles between them. "I can't believe it. Never _ever_ ever? Not during some game of spin the bottle in middle school--"

"I didn't really go to parties in middle school--"

"Not during truth-or-dare in high school--"

"I didn't really go to parties in high school either--"

"Not even during your twenty-five years of college--"

"It was only seven years, Darce, and I was kind of busy, you know, getting a PhD--"

"Never have you EVER kissed a girl?"

Jane shrugged, her face flushed with alcohol and embarrassment. "No, I have never ever kissed a girl."

Darcy's expression turned mischievous, and suddenly she was out of her chair and tugging Jane to her feet. Her hands were warm as her fingers threaded through Jane's hair, cupping the back of her head. "Well then, consider this an experiment. You know, for science," and then Darcy's lips were on hers, all heat and beer and strawberry chapstick.

Jane had always loved science.

**Author's Note:**

> According to my co-worker, who has extensive experience with the horror that is post-graduate work, it is technically possible to earn a PhD in seven years: BS in 3 years, MS in 1 year, and PhD in 3--if you're a genius (like Jane) and/or really driven (also Jane).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] For Science!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780352) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
